


Å holde seg nær med litt avstand.

by Inkognitoforfatterne



Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Alene - Freeform, M/M, Omsorg, Tilstede, syk
Language: Norsk
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-01-23 11:51:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21319741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inkognitoforfatterne/pseuds/Inkognitoforfatterne
Summary: Når den ene av to er syk.
Relationships: Even Bech Næsheim/Isak Valtersen
Comments: 23
Kudos: 63





	Å holde seg nær med litt avstand.

Jeg kjenner det lenge før jeg vet at klokken kommer til å ringe, lenge før jeg skal stå opp. Før jeg skal våkne. Lenge. 

Trykket i hodet, presset mot øynene, dunkingen i tinningen som pulserer i takt med hjertet. Alt det som ikke kommer til å bli borte på en stund. Det sitter der som om noen har hamret det fast, jeg kjenner det langt inne i søvnen. Munnen min er tørr, jeg skulle ønske at jeg hadde et glass vann på nattbordet, men jeg vet at det ikke står der. Jeg vet også at jeg ikke kommer til å klare å hente et helt fra kjøkkenet. Kjøkkenet og resten av leiligheten føles milevis fra sengen. 

Pusten min går litt for fort og jeg tvinger den til å bli stødig. Jeg vet at det hjelper litt, prøver å tenke på de lange åndedragene. Et inn og et ut. Jevn pust. Jeg prøver synke ned i puten, ned i madrassen, under den varme dynen men fortsatt med ansiktet over, så den kalde luften i rommet når nesen og pannen. 

Jeg vet inderlig vel at om jeg beveger litt på den ene armen, skyver den litt til venstre, kommer jeg til å treffe en varm kropp med hånden. Men jeg orker ikke, klarer ikke å røre på meg. Dersom jeg åpner øynene nå, kommer det tynne lyset som kommer gjennom glippen over døren til å skjære seg inn i hodet mitt, akkurat som spisse kniver med ruglete knivblad. 

Kvesset på begge sider. 

Pusten. 

Jeg må konsentrere meg om pusten og ikke tenke på lyset. 

Lyset kommer til å fremkalle kvalmen, øke smerten både i hodet, i øynene og i resten av kroppen, og jeg kommer til å spy. 

Og det orker jeg ikke. 

Selv om det å spy faktisk egentlig hjelper. 

Det er bare at det er så jævlig vondt når det står på. 

Jeg må ha døst av igjen, sovnet kanskje, for jeg våkner plutselig av at øyeeplene penetreres av spydspisser. 

Med mothaker. 

Og de vris rundt. 

Det kjennes sånn i det minste, men det er selvfølgelig ikke det som skjer. Lyden av alarmen på en mobil når ørene, øynene og kroppen min med full kraft. Den når tinningen, hele hodet og til og med nakken, og det gjør så vondt. Jeg hører at jeg stønner, klarer å bevege meg så mye at jeg drar dynen over hodet og lar hendene beskytte ørene, eller er det øynene? Det er ørene jeg må holde for, selv om det er øynene som tar imot spydspissene som lydbølgene lager. 

Jeg stønner og lyden stopper. 

“Er du dårlig?” Stemmen ved siden av meg er lav, myk, forsiktig. 

Jeg nikker bare. Jeg vet ikke om nikket synes gjennom dynen, men håper at det gjør det, for noe annet klarer jeg ikke. Å skille leppene for å svare er uansett uaktuelt, for tungen er limt til ganen, munnen tørr som potetmel. 

Bevegelsene som forplanter seg i sengen tyder på at han står opp. Og selv om dynen ligger over hodet og øynene er lukket, kommer likevel lyset fra taklampen som nye spisse stikk inn i øynene mine. Ingen av delene, verken dyne eller øyelokk er lystette nok. “Neeiii.” Stemmen min er tynn og pistrete. Jeg vil jo ikke høres ut sånn, men klarer ikke å stoppe lyden eller ordet. 

“Å, sorry.” Hvisket fra den andre siden av rommet etterfølges av mørke og et nytt ord, lavt uttalt, som en forsiktig berøring. “Migrene?” 

Jeg nikker igjen. Fortsatt usikker på om det synes, men lyset har blitt slukket og spydspissene krymper i øynene, de blir ikke borte, bare litt mindre. Og presset, dunkingen, tvingen rundt hodet som skrus til, sakte men sikkert, strammere og strammere, er der fortsatt med full styrke. 

En litt kald hånd ligger plutselig på pannen min, den forsvinner når dynen dras litt ned før det er to fingre som glir varsomt fram og tilbake over den klamme huden like ved hårfestet. Det er nesten så det gjør vondt i håret også, men jeg klarer ikke å vri meg unna. Og han mener det bare godt. “Skal jeg hente noe til deg?” Stemmen er svak, varm og mørk. 

Jeg skal til å nikke på hodet, men kommer på at det vil gjøre alt for vondt, så jeg drister meg til å åpne munnen i stedet. “Vann.” sier jeg, svelger alt det tørre grumset i munnen ned og skiller leppene igjen. “Piller.”

Migrenepillene som jeg har fått for å teste ut, er jeg for sein til å ta. Igjen. Jeg skal egentlig ta dem når auraen starter, men hvordan kan jeg få gjort det, når de fleste anfallene kommer når jeg sover? Jeg aner jo ikke det når jeg legger seg liksom. Jeg får mer vondt av å tenke på det. Jeg må ha vanlige smertestillende. Eller ikke vanlige, litt sterkere enn vanlige, selv om de ikke funker så godt. 

Et par lepper legger seg forsiktig mot pannen min, og selv om det egentlig er for mye, og jeg egentlig ikke orker berøring og helst vil være alene i det, er det fint og absolutt utholdelig at han gjør det. Men det kjennes ut som små piler skyter inn i pannen mens kvalmen igjen ruller gjennom hele kroppen.

Noen minutter senere får jeg tuten av drikkeflasken mot leppene. Jeg kjenner de kalde dråpene med vann mot tungen og svelger. I hånden min kjenner jeg to piller, og jeg griper rundt dem med pekefinger og tommel på den andre hånden. Armen er tung når jeg løfter den, men jeg klarer å få den opp til munnen, legger pillene på tungen, tar litt mer vann og svelger dem ned. Litt mer vann etter det igjen, men ikke for mye, for da kommer det i retur, både vannet og pillene.

Lyden av pilleesken som blir lagt på nattbordet trenger inn i øregangen, lyden er så lav som det er mulig å få til, for esken blir ikke slengt, den blir varsomt plassert, likevel kunne det like gjerne vært en som sto og spilte på skarptromme ved siden av hodet mitt. 

“Jeg blir hjemme i dag, jobber hjemmefra.” Stemmen er fortsatt lav, hviskende og full av bekymring og varme. 

Jeg orker ikke protestere, orker ikke si at han bare kan dra, at det er best for meg å ligge i stillheten og mørket alene, at han ikke trenger å være hjemme for min skyld. 

For jeg vet at det ikke nytter. 

Døren blir lukket forsiktig og rommet blir stille. 

*

En bil med sirener passerer utenfor, lyden river i hele kroppen min, det kjennes ut som hodet bli delt i to. Jeg kryper sammen i sengen, i ensomheten, i mørket og kulden. Bruker krefter jeg egentlig ikke har til å forme meg som en ball, tenker at jeg må være glatt slik at alle lyder bare kan prelle av meg, ikke trenge inn. Jeg legger armerne over hodet for å beskytte meg og for å holde det på plass, for å være sikker på at det ikke deler seg, for å ikke miste det. For ikke å miste meg selv.

*

Jeg må spy. 

Jeg må. 

Jeg aner ikke hvor lenge det er siden døren ble lukket, siden kysset på pannen, siden flasketuten mot leppene, eller bilen med sirener..Det spiller ingen rolle, for jeg må spy. Magen vrenger seg, halsen er tykk og spyttet fyller munnen min allerede. 

Og da må jeg ta av dynene, sette meg opp, stå på beina, gå, åpne dører, gå, bøye meg, og jeg møter lys, sikkert lyder også. 

Jeg må tenke gjennom hvert skritt, selv om jeg ikke har tid. 

Svetten pipler frem i pannen når jeg planlegger turen på badet, og tankene gjør at det dundrer i hodet. Sikkert ikke på grunn av tankene, for jeg vet jo at tanker ikke gjør vondt. Det er mest på grunn av pulsen jeg får når jeg tenker på anstrengelsen, smertene som kommer til å komme, lydene, luktene....

Kanskje det går over? 

Kvalmebølgen skyller nok en gang igjennom kroppen og jeg kjenner det helt øverst i halsen nå. Munnen blir full av spytt igjen, men jeg kan ikke svelge, kan ikke åpne munnen heller. 

Jeg må opp. 

Jeg dytter dynen til side, trekker pusten dypt før jeg ruller meg over på siden, vipper beina ut av sengen og skyver meg selv langsomt opp med armene. Pusten min går rykkvis når hodet forlater puten og jeg må bruke krefter for å holde det oppe. Det sprenger og banker, det kjennes ut som om en jernhånd tar tak og klemmer rundt hodet og nakken. En jernhånd med mange flere enn fem fingre, kanskje det er to hender? Tyngden på hodet tyder i alle fall på det, det er nesten så jeg ikke har krefter til det.

Jeg må ta en pause, støtter albuene i knærne og hodet i hendene. 

Puster dypt, kvalmebølgene rir meg som en mare, og selv om det føles som en evighet, vet fornuften at det er snakk om sekunder. 

Men det er også snakk om sekunder før alt som er i magen kommer opp. 

Jeg reiser meg så brått jeg er i stand til og sjangler mot døren, røsker den opp. Det haster og jeg svelger.

Og svelger.

Lyset fra lampen i gangen skjærer inn i øynene, det gjør vondt. Jeg hører mitt eget stønn når jeg fomler på veggen etter lysbryteren, det er noe dyrisk over det, på en dårlig måte. 

Og det er høyt. 

Jeg lukker øynene og legger hånden over dem for å skjerme meg i det jeg treffer bryteren og lyset blir borte.

Blindet går jeg over gulvet, bruker lange skritt, åpner døren til badet og snubler inn. 

Varmen der inne gjør det tungt å puste, luktene, de kjente luktene av parfyme, klær, svette, såpe, dolukt og alt det velkjente fra mitt eget bad, vårt eget bad, sniker seg inn i nesen og sender signaler både opp til hodet og ned til magen. 

I hodet sier signalene smerte, i magen sier signalene tøm deg. 

Så jeg gjør det.

Knærne møter gulvflisene foran toalettet, jeg klarer akkurat å få opp dolokket før det kommer. 

Hele kroppen spenner seg. Jeg kjenner det helt ned i tærne, lårene skjelver, brystet verker, hodet er så tung, fullt av bankende smerte at jeg nesten ikke klarer mer. Det er kniver og spyd, hammer som slår, sag som sager, alt som kan påføre intens smerte. 

Når den andre brekningen river gjennom kroppen min, ligger det plutselig en hånd på ryggen min. Den stryker langsomt opp og ned. Når brekningen er over og forsøkene på å spytte gjør at magesyren renner ut av munnen, legger en annen hånd seg over pannen min. Den stryker håret bakover, forsiktig for ikke å legge press på hodet. 

For han vet.

Han har vært med på dette før. 

Den tredje bølgen kommer raskt etter den andre. Jeg holder meg fast i doringen, er sikker på at knokene er hvite, kjenner kanten skjære inn i fingrene som krummer seg rundt den hvite plasten. Kroppen jobber med å få tømt seg. Hånden på ryggen ligger over korsryggen nå, fingrene lager små sirkler mens hånden på pannen er erstattet av to eller tre fingre. Jeg klarer ikke helt å skille det. Svetten pipler fram under hårfestet, i nakken, under armene, nedover ryggen, i knehasene og jeg har mest lyst til å vri meg unna berøringene, vil ikke at han skal ta på meg nå. Likevel gjør jeg det ikke, selv om de er litt mye. 

Det blir helt stille. 

Hodet mitt hviler på armen som ligger drapert utover doringen. Lukten fra doskålen siver opp i nesen min og som om tankene sies høyt blir knappen trykket inn og friskt vann bruser og tar med seg mageinnholdet på reisen nedover i rørene mens det sender noen vanndråper opp i ansiktet mitt. 

Jeg puster ut, øynene er fortsatt lukket. Smertene i hodet er litt mindre intens nå. Jeg har opplevd det mange ganger før, å tømme magen reduserer smertene i hodet litt. For en stund.

“Lyset.” Jeg mumler det inn mot armen, vrir litt på meg og tyngden på ryggen forsvinner. Noen sekunder senere er badet halvmørkt, bare skinnet gjennom det frostede glasset ut mot gaten hindrer det totale mørke.

“Vil du dusje?” Stemmen er nære igjen, hånden på ryggen er tilbake mens jeg fortsatt ligger over doskålen. 

Vil jeg det? Dusje? Orker jeg? Jeg går gjennom alle bevegelsene, alle kreftene jeg må mobilisere, alle lydene dusjing kommer til å forårsake.

Jeg rister langsomt på hodet før ristingen går over i et nikk. 

Jeg har fortsatt øynene lukket når lyden av dusjen som blir skrudd på når ørene mine. To sterke hender tar tak under armene mine og drar meg opp. Han fanger meg, en kjent og god lukt trenger inn i nesen. Varmen fra huden i halsgropen treffer kinnet mitt når jeg blir støttet mot dusjen. 

“Tannbørsten.” Jeg mumler inn mot den kjente halsgropen, må ha bort spysmaken i munnen og jeg kjenner at han nikker. 

Armene styrer meg mot dusjen, fingre drar bokseren min ned og stemmen hans hvisker, “løft beinet”. Jeg gjør det, løfter det høyre beinet først, så det venstre, mens han støtter meg, jeg tar et skritt fram og er inne i dusjen. 

Det er akkurat passe kaldt, akkurat som jeg både vil og må ha det nå. Jeg får tannbørsten i hånden like før døren lukkes, og jeg børster tennene med dusjstrålen mot bakhodet. Kjenner tannpastaskummet renne nedover haken og bli skylt bort av det kjølige vannet. Jeg slipper tannbørsten i gulvet når jeg ikke orker mer, vet at den blir tatt opp og satt på plass i tannglasset ved siden av den andre, den lysegrønne tannbørsten som nå står der alene må jo ha selskap av den lyseblå. 

Øynene mine er fortsatt lukket, jeg orker ikke å åpne dem, orker ikke å løfte armene, bare står der og lar vannet renne over hodet, nedover ansiktet, svøper kroppen min inn i en kjølig hinne. Jeg legger hodet bakover, usikker på om jeg kommer til å klare å løfte det opp igjen etterpå, og lar strålene treffe pannen et øyeblikk før jeg med en anstrengelse vrir på hodet og lar dem treffe tinningen på høyre side, så venstre før hodet rettes opp igjen så jeg ikke blir svimmel. 

Jeg snur meg rundt i dusjen, prøver å løfte armene for å dra hendene gjennom håret, men jeg klarer ikke. Hver eneste bevegelse banker i hodet, hver eneste anstrengelse gjør det litt vondere. Dusjen er både mer enn nok og alt for mye. 

Døren bak meg går opp, og i et lite øyeblikk tenker jeg at jeg får selskap. Men dusjen blir skrudd av, og en lav stemme bak meg sier, “Jeg har håndkleet ditt, bare rygg ut.”

Jeg nikker. 

Føler meg som en krøpling, et lite barn, en gammel mann, et vesen som trenger mye hjelp, som ikke klarer seg selv. 

Sterke armer fanger meg, holder meg tett i noen sekunder før håndkleet blir løftet og dratt over håret. Han vet hvordan det er best å gjøre det, hva som er mest effektivt, og mest skånsomt. Han har gjort det mange ganger før. Vært akkurat i denne situasjonen mange ganger før.

“Bokser?” Ordene er lave, rett inn i øret mitt, men likevel er leppene et stykke unna. 

Jeg rister på hodet. Det er litt for mye nå, må bare legge meg. 

Armen som ligger rundt livet et lite øyeblikk gir meg styrken jeg trenger for å komme meg inn på soverommet igjen. Lyset er fortsatt av, rullegardinene nede, vinduet oppe, det er kaldt der. Veldig kaldt. 

Som om det er natt, men det er det vel ikke? Jeg orker ikke å tenke. 

Det er uansett deilig, mørkt og kaldt. 

Jeg klarer endelig å åpne øynene igjen uten at det brenner og svir av smerte. 

Jeg klarer å snu hodet og se på ham også, skimter øynene hans gjennom mørket. De er overfylt av bekymring, men også av varme og kjærlighet. 

Jeg klarer ikke å smile, men håper kanskje at blikket mitt kan gi noe tilbake, men jeg tviler egentlig. 

Jeg føler meg ubrukelig og hjelpesløs. 

Igjen. 

Ham plasserer meg på sengen, legger piller i hånden min og løfter flasken fra nattbordet. Jeg tar dem, svelger dem med vann, langsomt, bevegelsene er tunge, men jeg klarer det. 

Vi klarer det. 

Sengen og puten tar imot meg når jeg legger meg forsiktig ned. Uten brå bevegelser, uten hast selv om det egentlig haster med å pakke meg inn i mørke, kulde og dyne. 

Leppene hans berører varsomt pannen min, og et hvisk høres. “Jeg elsker deg.” Jeg svarer ikke, klarer ikke å si noe tilbake, men det gjør godt å høre ordene hans. 

Lyden av døren som blir lukket og rommet som igjen blir stille er en befrielse. Jeg kryper sammen, kjenner at kroppen strammer seg og det eneste jeg klarer å tenke på er at det kommer til å gåover. 

Knivene kommer til å slutte å skjære. 

Dunkingen kommer til å opphøre. 

Kvalmen kommer til å gi seg. 

Presset kommer til å avta.

Smerten blir borte. 

Det går bra.

Når jeg våkner igjen, har dunkingen avtatt noe og jeg kan åpne øynene uten at smerten tar helt overhånden. Knivene er borte, erstattet av et intenst trykk bak øynene. Jeg snur på hodet forsiktig, som for å sjekke at det fortsatt virker. 

Det gjør det. 

Jeg strekker armen ut og griper vannflasken på nattbordet, drikker litt, knepper to nye piller ut av folien og svelger dem ned med enda litt mer vann før hodet synker tilbake ned på puten. Jeg er ikke klar for noe mer, jeg vet ikke hva klokken er, og bryr meg ikke. Pusten min går raskt, og dunkingen i brystet går i takt med dunkingen i hodet. Men det er ikke som tidligere. 

Jeg puster, konsentrerer meg om å få den langsom igjen. Kontrollere pusten, prøver å tenke på ingenting, mens jeg merker at leiligheten er stille. Har han dratt på jobb likevel? Eller sitter han i stuen helt stille med headsettet på for å kunne høre på musikk mens han jobber uten å forstyrre meg? Sitter han der og passer på? Er til stede, er her bare for meg? Jeg orker ikke sjekke, orker ingenting annet enn å puste. 

*

Kneppet i døren vekker meg, jeg snur meg rundt og kjenner etter hvordan det er nå. Hører de forsiktige lydene av sokkekledte føtter over parketten, hører knekket i kneet når han setter seg på huk ved siden av sengen, hører pusten som kommer nærmere, gnisselyden når armen løftes og jeg kjenner fingrene hans i håret. “Hvordan går det?”

Kroppen er tung, men smertene er nesten borte, bare en nummenhet igjen. “Bedre.” Munnen er ikke så tørr som før, men tørr nok til at jeg må åpne og lukke den flere ganger før jeg klarer å si det neste ordet. “Vann?”

Flasketuten legger seg igjen mot leppene mine og jeg drikker, mer begjærlig denne gangen, holder flasken selv. Vannet er fortsatt kald, er det fordi rommet er kaldt, eller har han byttet vann, fylt på nytt? Væsken gjør uansett godt for kroppen, og ordene løsner. “Jeg tror jeg vil prøve å stå opp snart Hvor mange er klokken?”

“Halv elleve. Det er torsdag.”

Jeg slår opp øynene, ser rett inn i mørket, men skimter øynene hans likevel. “Torsdag?”

Han nikker. “Du har sovet over et døgn, med en spypause.” 

“Du da?”

“Jeg har jobbet, sov her i natt da, men du merket meg ikke tror jeg.”

“Gjorde du?”

“Ja.”

“Unnskyld.”

“For hva da?”

“For at jeg ikke merket deg.”

“Du var syk. Jeg passet på deg.”

“Takk.”

Jeg lukker øynene, puster kontrollert ut og inn igjen. Har sagt flere ord nå enn det siste døgnet. Leppene hans treffer pannen min i et langsomt kyss. “Du trenger ikke å si takk.” Leppene stryker over huden min, den som i går var klam og svett, er nå kald, det som for noen timer siden var smertefullt, gjør nå godt. “Hver vår gang, ikke sant?.” Ordene kryper inn i meg og fester seg rundt hjertet.

“Mmm.” Jeg snur meg på siden, inn mot midten av sengen. “Kan du holde meg litt før jeg står opp? Jeg trenger det."

“Selvfølgelig.” Han kryper inntil meg, legger seg bak ryggen min, armene rundt meg, nesen inn i nakken min og holder meg tett. “Det trenger jeg også.”

**Author's Note:**

> Takk for at du leser!
> 
> Har du noen tanker om denne, legg gjerne igjen en kommentar!


End file.
